


Whispered Incantation

by Yamsyne



Series: Whispered Incantations [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character(s) of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Trans rights, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamsyne/pseuds/Yamsyne
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) is your average undergraduate sorceress living In the pleasant City of Tania. That Is until  she witnesses a faulty potion going off in the middle of her Chemistry of Advanced Potions class during Mid-Terms. What unfolds as she tries to requite for her injured friends?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Whispered Incantations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775356
Kudos: 1





	Whispered Incantation

"Remember class, next week on Tuesday morning, the practical exam for the "Infatuation Potion" will take place. Make sure that you and your group get all of your ingredients and measurements down to a "t" for this exam will weigh heavily for this term's final grade. Enjoy your weekend, you all are free to go."

Professor Bottenburg is quick to finish her final thoughts to the lecture class of at least 35 people. Half-awake zombies slowly make their way down from the lecture benches to either catch up on sleep during the weekend, make their way to the next class, or even to the next shift at a part-time job, or if they were lucky enough, an apprenticeship with one of the hundreds of companies that needed potion specialists. Trying to scoot herself out of the isle of one of the middlemost benches was an oddly joyful young woman with waist-length jumbo braids, loudly apologizing to those that she accidentally bumps into with her hasty pace. Hopping down the stairs two at a time she meets her best friend.

"Harls, wait up! we need to plan--"

"--how potent we want the potion to be--"

"-- so we can score the best apprenticeship we CAN!" Both undergraduate sorceresses' finish together in an exclamation that garners them a few glares as it _is_ only 8 a.m. Sheepishly, our melanin blessed protagonist silently drags the other beet red girl outside of the lecture hall and into the half-empty corridor. The taller, thinner woman squeezes the others' hand to get her attention.

"Hey, about the potion, how potent are we talking? Are we going to use Basilisk or Wyvern scales? Or--or! Are we gonna use clove or cardamom? Oooh! Ya know what, how about substituting rose thorns with Ranunculus petals?!"

"Whoa, whoa, w h o a! Slow your roll there Harlow! We have five days to come up with an... alluring concoction or a few! Girl, I'm so fucking excited!"

"Hey, hey. Watch your goddamn language young lady....anyway, are we holing up in your apartment or mine? Although yours is closer to The university, my own is significantly closer to the shopping district...." she puts her hand on her chin in thought. (Y/n) is quick to maneuver the pair out of the Science building and onto the trail that leads to the housing district of the University town.

"I think--"she is cut off by several electronic beeps. She shuffles through her bag to pull out her phone to check the messages she just received. She sucks air through her teeth is a quiet 'tsk'.

" Imma have to get back to you later, some work stuff came up. Don't forget to write down your ideas before you really forget them! Love you, Harls!"

With that final parting exclamation, (Y/n) gives the other girl a peck on the cheek and quick before she makes a mad dash in the direction to her apartment.

Upon entering her quaint apartment, the (h/c) young woman gently tossed he school back onto the kitchen counter and briskly made her way to her room to change into her work uniform. You see, while she did have several scholarships and grants for school, she still had to pay for things like the books for her course work and actual supplies. Not to mention having a little pocket change didn't hurt. The poor girl worked for a retirement community fifteen minuets away from the school.

Apparently, one of the waitresses in the dining room was a no-call-no-show. They had only two people to serve breakfast to one hundred and fifty people, poor saps. She threw a fast glance at the clock on her bed-side table, she had two hours before they stated serving lunch. Even so, she high-tailed it back to student parking and hopped on her moped. Luckily the city of Tania had somewhat tepid weather allowing the safe usage of such. Putting on her helmet, she heaved a long sigh.

It wasn't like she hated her little part-time job, on the contrary, she was very grateful to have gotten it in the first place. Not only was the center located in a great proximity from the apartment _and_ the university, but the hours were _extremely_ flexible with her class schedule. Well, when it could be helped. Her manager, bless her heart, did not have any common sense when it came to hiring people. She would use the 'quick-hire' method: hire someone in _desperate_ need of a way to make "easy money" and hire them. Have the senior workers train them be it for cook's assistant, waitstaff, and housekeeping. But soon after the new worker will in fact turn out to be a lazy sack of shit. You know how it goes: they don’t wanna do the work, leave tasks undone, won't even show up to the shift, and then finally self-termination. Then, because she was aggravated that the quick-hire was such a poor worker, Miss Manager would take her miss-giving out on the good workers: have then pick up over-time shifts when the company frowns upon it, have them work in areas they are untrained in: i.e. a waitstaff being pulled for housekeeping or vice versa, and finally even getting mad at teams for leaving work undone when they are under-staffed.

She had a feeling it was going to be a _loooong_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing... Its been in me head space for the longest and lately I've been suffering from Writers' Block and have been giving me some me some grief! So now this is one of the two projects that I will be using to burn throw writers' block so I can work in peace! Let me know If y'all like this btw! Engagements are always appreciated!!!


End file.
